The Royal Diaries: Pensri, a Siamese Princess: Siam, 1862
by Moonbeam141
Summary: Hello, there! If you are reading this, then know that you have found the diary of Pensri, a twelve year old Siamese princess in 1862. Read along as she meets "Miss Anna", finds some new friends, and discovers a secret that could make Siam a territory of Great Britain... Enjoy! (On pause because I need to do some research.)
1. Glossary

**A/N: Hello, there! If you are reading this, then know that you have found the diary of Pensri, a twelve year old Siamese princess in 1862. I, myself, have read it, and I assure you that her entries were sometimes long, sometimes short. Don't expect them to be all long or all short. Enjoy!**

_Glossary:_

**Female Thai/Siamese names:**

A-GUN: Thai name meaning "grape."

BUPPHA: Thai name meaning "flower."

BUSSABA: Thai name meaning "flower."

CHAILAI: Thai name meaning "pretty."

CHIMLIN: Thai name meaning "cute."

CHUENCHAI: Thai name meaning "refreshing."

DAO: Thai name meaning "star."

HOM: Thai name meaning "fragrant."

KAMLAI: Thai jewelry name meaning "bracelet."

KANYA: Thai name meaning "girl."

KARAWEK: Thai name meaning "bird."

KOSUM: Thai name meaning "flower."

KULAP: Thai name meaning "rose."

KWANG: Thai name meaning "deer."

LAMAI: Thai name meaning "soft."

LAWAN: Thai name meaning "beautiful."

MALEE: Thai name meaning "flower."

MALI: Thai flower name meaning "jasmine."

NGAM-CHIT: Thai name meaning "good heart."

PAKPAO: Thai name derived from the name of a type of fighter-kite, meaning "female fighter-kite." Kite-fighting is a sport that has been played by Thai kings throughout history, and the battle between the male Chula kite and female Pakpao kite is the highlight of the game.

PEN-CHAN: Thai name meaning "full moon."

PENSRI: Thai name meaning "beauty and goodness of the moon."

PHAILIN: Thai name meaning "sapphire."

PHAIROH: Thai name meaning "sweet and pleasant sounding."

PHAWTA: Thai name meaning "pleasing to the eye."

PHUENG: Thai name meaning "bee."

RATANA: Thai name meaning "crystal."

SAENGDAO: Thai name meaning "starlight."

SAMORN: Thai name meaning "beautiful and beloved."

SANOH: Thai name meaning "sweet and pleasant sounding."

SOLADA: Thai name meaning "hearkens."

SOM: Thai name meaning "orange (the fruit)."

SROY: Thai jewelry name meaning "chain."

SUKHON: Thai name meaning "lovely fragrance."

TAENG: Thai name meaning "melon."

VANIDA: Thai name meaning "girl."

WAAN: Thai name meaning "sweet."

WAEN: Thai jewelry name meaning "ring."

**Male Thai/Siamese names:**

A-WUT: Thai name meaning "weapon."

CHANNARONG: Thai name meaning "experienced warrior."

KHEMKHAENG: Thai name meaning "strong."

KIET: Thai name meaning "honor."

KLAHAN: Thai name meaning "brave."

MONGKUT: Thai name meaning "crown."

NIRAN: Thai name meaning "eternal."

PHANUMAS: Thai name meaning "sun."

PHASSAKORN: Thai name meaning "sun."

PIYABUTR: Thai name meaning "father's son."

PUENTHAI: Thai name meaning "gun."

SOMCHAIR: Thai name meaning "manly."

SUNAN: Thai name meaning "good word."

THINNAKORN: Thai name meaning "sun."

THUANTHONG: Thai name meaning "golden spear."

VIROTE: Thai name meaning "power."

**Months:**

January: (มกราคม, ม.ค.) makarakhom, mokkarakhom

February: (กุมภาพันธ์, ก.พ.) kumphaphan

March: (มีนาคม, มี.ค.) minakhom

April: (เมษายน, เม.ย.)mesayon

May: (พฤษภาคม, พ.ค.) phruetsaphakhom

June: (มิถุนายน, มิ.ย.) mithunayon

July: (กรกฎาคม ก.ค. karakadakhom

August: (สิงหาคม, ส.ค.) singhakhom

September: (กันยายน, ก.ย.) kanyayon

October: (ตุลาคม, ต.ค.) tulakhom

November: (พฤศจิกายน, พ.ย.) phruetsachikayon

December: (ธันวาคม, ธ.ค.) thanwakhom

**Weekdays:**

Sunday: (วันอาทิตย์) wan athit

Monday: (วันจันทร์) wan chan

Tuesday: (วันอังคาร) wan angkhan

Wednesday: (วันพุธ) wan phut

Thursday: (วันพฤหัสบดี) wan phruehatsabodi

Friday: (วันศุกร์) wan suk

Saturday: (วันเสาร์) wan sao


	2. Chapter 1

*Siam, 1862, The King's Palace*

minakhom 2, wan phut, 1862

Hello. My name is Pensri, my mother is Kosum, my father is King Mongkut. I have two sisters: Malee, who is ten, and Bussaba, who is five. There is not much about me to know, except that I am a princess, and one of the king's sixty-seven children. I look up to Princess Ying, who is twelve, but I am more in awe of Prince Chulalongkorn, who is fifteen.

I might as well tell you about the palace. There are many rooms, several are for the children, like me. There are two large rooms for my mother and the other wives of the king. The king has a bedroom all to himself. The king also has a library. There is a theatre pavilion, and also a schoolroom. The schoolroom is for the English teacher, whoever she is. There are also some extra rooms for the English teacher. And, of course, there are many corridors connecting all the rooms.

I got this diary from a missionary, who also taught many people English, including Lady Thang, the head wife.

Right now, I am under my bamboo tree, and it is after dinner. There is a soft wind, and the leaves of the bamboo tree are swaying...

"Pensri! Where are you?" a voice suddenly says (interrupting my thoughts) in Siamese.

The voice turns out to be Malee, my younger sister.

When she found me under the bamboo tree, her eyebrows rose a little at you, diary, but she said nothing, and waited (her foot kept tapping up and down) while I got up. Then we ran back to the palace to go to our room.

Now my candle has gone low. It is late, so late that stars are in the sky.

Good-night, diary. I will tell you more tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

Minakhom 3, wan phruehatsabodi, 1862

It is morning now, the sun streaming through the windows. I feel restless, and I might as well go outside my room and look around at the palace.

Now, how to get out of the room without awaking Bussaba...

**. . . (~) . . .  
**

My goodness.

You would think, diary, that since I am a princess, my life would gradually become dull. But that is not the truth for me.

I found that there is a new guard here, from Great Britain. His name is Jimmy Smith, and he has flaming red hair, and rather pale skin. It is odd. He speaks both Siamese and English. I don't trust him. He has a strange way about him, like a snake. One minute he is just laying there harmlessly, the next, he strikes. He has long, thin arms and legs, and his smile is crafty-looking. When Lady Thang, the head wife, saw me watching from the doorway, she motioned me into the king's library to introduce me to Jimmy. I came, rather shyly, and did the custom of bowing to the king, who was in the room also. He smiled (imagine!) to me, and said to the new guard in Siamese "This is one of my daughters, Pensri," and the guard, realizing that I was a princess – I could see it on his face – bowed in the British way.

Even though the king smiled to me, and a British person bowed to me, I shall keep an eye on Jimmy Smith.

* * *

Minakhom 6, wan athit, 1862

Ugh! Dressmaking is so tiresome! Thank Buddha, I am rather good at sewing, otherwise it would be unbearable. Sewing should be for a rainy day, when we can't go outside. Everyone is making or has others making new clothing. At least we got to choose what it shall look like. I choose a turquoise color with hints of dark purple and small silver beads that I will sew on the edges. There have been rumors about the clothing – that, instead of only being for New Year celebrations, the clothing will also be for a presentation to the English teacher.

I wonder what she will be like.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! I was wondering if you could review. You know, that thing at the bottom of the screen where you say what you think of the story? Anyway, my mom ordered me a copy of _Anna and the King of Siam_, so I'm not going to post again until I read it. I don't own Dear America, The Royal Diaries, or the ****King and I. Enjoy!**

* * *

Minakhom 9, wan phut, 1862

I sit down on one of the benches in the courtyard to write. The sun is shining, and it is slightly windy––––

**. . . (~) . . .**

_There is darkness everywhere. No stars, no moon, no nothing. What is going on?_

"Pensri, wake up!"

I blinked open my eyes to see Princess Ying over me.

"Ying!"

"You were twitching in your sleep."

"No, it is fine. I am just happy you are here."

"Good," Ying says, then she spotted you. Her face clouded.

"Pensri...where did you get that?" Ying asks.

"I got it from that missionary, the one that taught Lady Thang English."

"Oh, yes. I remember them. Talking about their God," Ying said in a strange, disapproving, voice.

"Ying, it's the same as us telling them about Buddha –"

"No, it's not! We tell them because we want them to know. They tell us because they want us to be part of their religion."

I thought about that. Is Ying right?

"Do you know about that new guard, Jimmy Smith?" Ying asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes. I was introduced to him, the first day he came, I think."

"I don't trust him."

"You don't?" I ask, relived that someone shares my thoughts on the new guard.

"No, I don't. Is that bad?"

I shrugged. "Well, I don't trust him either."

"Why?"

"He's odd. Why would our father even allow a British person to be a guard?"

We sat in silence, unknowing, continuous, silence for what seems like forever.


End file.
